River snake
by Leonas
Summary: Snakes don't just hide in grass. And when they can change their skin as easily as we change clothes you never know where or even who they are. (Warning will be dark, with character death and violence portrayed)
1. Shedding skin

Naruto couldn't believe it. This day had been crazy. Almost unbelievably so.

First he failed to graduate from the academy for the third time. Then he was told by Mizuki that stealing the forbidden scroll of seals was an extra test for graduating. Not only had he actually taken the scroll , and beaten the hokage with his newest and best jutsu, he had proven that he could still get away from anyone and everyone. But then Iruka showed up and revealed it was all a lie… which Mizuka then admitted to, just before attacking him. If Iruka hadn't taken those shuriken for him… Or had been there to help convince him he wasn't the fox. He didn't know what would have happened.

Now he knelt before his teacher who was bloodied, hurt, and tired sitting in front of a tree. Mizuki was left in a broken bloodied heap behind him courtesy of hundreds of shadow clones. "Hey teach? Are you okay?" He asked worried for his precious person. The man that had always been there for him.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry about me. I'm so proud of you." Iruka responded with a bloody smile. "Hey Naruto, close your eyes. I have something I want to give you."

Naruto excitedly did just that. He wondered just what his teacher could have for him. At the same time he figured they had to hurry this up. Iruka really needed to get to the hospital.

The sound of cloth moving met his ears. That was curious. Then there was a sharp pinch in his neck. Then he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Years of work and planning almost ruined because of one wannabe lackey that got too big for his breeches. He was going to tear into his chief spy for this.<p>

However it hadn't been all bad. The idiot was dead, and he was now in possession of two very large prizes. Granted due to his rank he had already had access to the scroll and learned several jutsu's from it. However having it on hand would prove to be a large boon, and would deprive the village of the scroll and the powerful jutsu's hidden within.

No the true prize was the blonde currently stored in one of two scrolls being carried off. One Naruto Uzumaki. The container for the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi. Oh yes. This had been something he had waited years for. five years of careful preparation, sabotage, and charm. He had to both destroy the boy and build him up. Stunt his growth mentally and emotionally yet make him grow attached to him. A task that had proven absurdly simple with the right disguise.

And Iruka Umino had been at the right place at the right time saying all the right things. At least to his point of view.

The young Chuunin had been with a small team heading home when the man had crossed paths with them. Well they hadn't known he was there, but that was besides the point. The point was was, the man didn't know what to do about this team. Then the one called Iruka started to speak and mentioned that he was thinking of becoming an academy teacher.

Normally such a comment would go unnoticed, or maybe warrant a snort. However this time it caused the man's brain to buzz and work. He had been a teacher once. Of a genin team. The young minds had been so easy to manipulate. To mold and shape. What if he had access to more minds? Younger minds? For longer? Yes, yes that would do.

He waited then. Waited for this Iruka to separate from the rest of the camp. It was late in the night when he finally did so. Probably feeling nature's call. Once the man was far enough away from the others and the call had been answered, the man struck. However he felt a wave of chakra wash over him and a second later every instinct told him to back off. He listened to those instincts dn stopped his charge and leaped back. Not a second too soon either as where he was about to step became enveloped with a barrier jutsu. A very powerful one from what he could tell. He looked at his prey with calculating eyes. The man had somehow sensed him and knew barrier jutsu. Though if the chunin's panting form was anything to go by, it had taken a fair chunk out of him. It was still impressive though.

It made him want Iruka more. The said man opened his mouth, whether it was to call out ot his comrades, or set up a jutsu was to never be revealed as The man struck again. He quickly covered the younger man's mouth with his hand and slammed him into a tree. Then with a mere flick of his wrist he knocked his victim out, and with the use of his favorite technique he stole the man's life, face, skills, mind, and body.

After that it had been easy to infiltrate and integrate into the group, to sign into the village gates, and give his report to the Hokage. So pitifully easy. But hell he was a genius and his techniques and plans were perfect. So it was to be expected. Next step was to get accustomed to his new life and his job at the academy. It had been a little difficult at first to dumb himself down and play the role right. However nothing he couldn't handle.

And the prizes before him were worth it. In the class he was to teach for the next several years had been the heirs of the major clans of Konoha. Including an Uchiha. Each one wa sa prize in themselves. And with the next several years with which to mold and make them see a certain way… well he was looking forward to it.

However than he saw him. The demon container. And boy was he an idiot. Craving attention, and proclaiming he would be hokage. Wearing that disgusting jumpsuit. He was reminded of a pervert he knew. However again his mind raced. Especially after that first day, when he noticed the kind of life Naruto was likely living. Outcasted and looked down upon by almost everyone. It was perfect. And the fact that he was an idiot worked in the man's favor too.

It was so very easy to mold him. The boy was impressionable. A few kind words, many many bowls of ramen, and enough attention and they boy was eating out of his hands. A few slightly wrong handouts, and bad advice made it so the boy's control and test scores were terrible. Why would he do this? Why would he weaken a possible weapon? Because a house of cards was much easier to destroy and build upon than any other kind of house or castle.

Physically though the boy was an amazing specimen. He grew strong and had incredible stamina and regeneration abilities when it came to both chakra and injury. His reserves were massive and only getting bigger as he got older. On top of that his stealth was almost second to none when it came to those in the village. And even though the man had done what he could to stunt the kid's mental growth, the blonde had a quick mind when it came to schemes and jutsu. There was so much potential. He just had to wait before he could bend it fully to his will.

He had also used Naruto to help manipulate the other students. He became enough of a challenge to Sasuke that the Uchiha struggled long and hard to stay several steps ahead even as the Uzumaki made little to no progress. He became a motivation to the Hyuga and helped her try and reach her own potential. He became friends with the Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi. He drove many other's crazy. While many seemed immune to his charms, the boy seemed to know the right things to say and do to motivate others. Even if it was only on an unconscious level and he didn't know what he was doing. With work that could become a great manipulation tool.

As the years went by and the boy got closer and closer to the man pretending to be Iruka things fell into place. Then graduation happened. He had planned to talk to the boy after he had failed and start manipulating him further. Train him in subtle ways. However Mizuki got to him first and then this whole mess happened. Now he had to change things. Instead of slowly manipulating and molding the boy, he was going to have to take Naruto out of Konoha, and do things the quick and dirty way. His favorite way. It would also give him plenty of chances to try out some experiments he had been meaning to do personally.

The distance between his chosen lab and Konoha would make keeping his disguise a little difficult. Though Shadow clones have and would likely continue to help alleviate it somewhat. But it would be worth it. Already his plans were bearing fruit. And that fruit would guarantee that when it came time for his weapon to return to Konoha, and the village's final hour struck, he would have a small task force already deep with in it ready to strike.

Until then he had experiments to run and a weapon to rebuild. Oh how happy he was.

Orochimaru of the Sannin was a very happy man as he sat in the forest waiting for the Anbu to arrive. All the weapons that punctured his body still in place. Miles away his clone was running west to a fully stocked lab just waiting for its newest subject to be placed inside. His newest balancing act was ready to be performed. And it would all be worth it when his masterwork was complete.


	2. Opening cages

Everything was going as planned. It was days after the debacle that was the theft of the scroll of seals had taken place, and still no one knew what had happened. Oh they had received a report from the one witness still at the scene. An injured Iruka who told the story of Mizuki tricking Naruto, and attacking the two of them when he was found out. Of the struggle to protect Naruto who eventually snapped, and killed Mizuki before running off with the scroll.

Of course with his reputation Iruka hadn't been mind scanned by an Yamanaka. Which was good. Having to mindrape or kill his examiner would have blown his cover.

As it was, the village was mostly upset that the blonde had ran off with the scroll. It didn't even seem to occur to them that the reason he left was because of them. People were so very stupid.

Though there were a small handful of people that were worried about the young demon container himself. However they would never find him. Not until it was too late anyway. Oh that would be so sweet to see. Though there was one person who wouldn't be too upset. Oh he had seen to that. But that was a thought for another time.

At this moment he was in his hidden lab several miles from Konoha. A shadow clone was taking over his duties… which weren't much since the academy was currently out. He had to say it was good to be in his own form after five years. It was only here at this lab that he could be his true self. Though he couldn't stay here too long. A day or two at the most before he would have to go back and take over for his clone who would likely be on the verge of popping. However he planned to use that day or two to really get ahead of things.

Sitting before him was the scroll of seals. In a nearby room his latest experiment was laid out on a table strapped down and being almost continually filled with a strong sedative. He was going to stay drugged up until Orochimaru was ready to begin his experiments properly. But first he wanted to have a quick look through the scroll. Maybe he would get some inspiration.

It was about how he expected. he knew most of them… or he thought he did. the first five or six he had known. However after that… it was new to him. and it was only then that he seemed to notice just how thick the scroll really was.

The first few jutsu's listed were ones requiring large amounts of chakra. However after that were the dangerous ones. Jutsus that were forbidden either because of the loss of life they would cause or the cost on one's own body. The cost more often than not being either a shortened life span or an ended one.

That wasn't all that good, but the sheer power and potential was still very tantalizing. And even if they killed the user he was sure he could teach some to his more expendable troops so he could reap the benefits without paying the cost. He chuckled to himself as he read through the scroll, and made notes of various jutsus including Tsunade's ultimate healing jutsu. That was going to be a keeper.

Then he reached it. It was the last thing listed. But it was the motherlode. The Yondaime's death god seal. The same seal on Naruto. It was all here. The handsigns, the mechanics, the design, notes on how it would work, and most importantly… a key to loosen if not straight up unlock the seal allowing the container full access to the seal's contents… That would be mostly considered useless, but in this case made sense. If the container could tame the demon, the key would allow the container unlimited chakra. On the other hand, if the container was not ready for such a fight, it would allow the demon free reign of their mind…

"kukukukukuku" the snake Sannin laughed to himself. This was perfect. He would need to be careful, but with this he would have something so much better than a simple boy with the powers of a demon. And if it thought anything like he thought it would, then controlling it would be simple enough. And if not well he could always lock it back up, Yes. That would do very nicely.

* * *

><p>Kurama, the great and powerful Kyuubi… was bored out of his mind and upset beyond all belief.<p>

The reason was very simple. Its idiot of a host was unconscious after being so easily manipulated by his teacher. Seriously, it was blindingly easy to spot that this Iruka character was manipulating everyone. Admittedly the man was good at what he did, but to another master manipulator it was very easy to spot. And now its host was being flooded in sedatives. Of course while It would have LOVED to wake the host up and watch him panic… Kurama couldn't because the damn seal only let so much chakra through.

Thinking of seal… the great fox raised a large furry eyebrow as it watched the seal that held it within its cage change from a slip of paper to a swirl. Then watched that swirl slowly turn until there was a click, and the doors of his prison opened.

To top it all off its gracious host materialized before the now open cage. It looked like it was receiving its first visit. However something was off. The boy looked confused and disoriented. It was as if he hadn't come here on his own, or knew what was happening.

That was when it clicked. Some third party had opened the seal. It wasn't gone. the fox could still sense it. However it was wide open. And while it was true that if the boy died, Kurama died… if the boys body and soul was taken out and replaced with…

With a cruel smile upon its muzzle the ancient fox leaped into action. Literally. The demon fox pounced upon the poor boy who had just started turning around when the paw came down upon him pinning him to the watery floor. Then he cried out in pain and continue to struggle even as a single claw pierced his body. Then without ceremony or hesitation Kurama bent down and lowered its open maw toward his newest treat.

With a single snap it was over. With two gulps the soul of Naruto Uzumaki had been devoured.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" A single scream of anguish filled the mindscape. Kurama turned its head and spotted the source 0f the noise.

Kushina Uzumaki who was being held in the arms of Minato Namikaze. The former was crying into the latter's shoulder. They were both fading fast. It would appear that the long dead Hokage had put in safeguards. Safeguards that had gone untripped. Oh that was almost as delicious as the boy had been.

As Kurama watched them fade it felt it. Their chakra being absorbed by the boy's… No, being absorbed by ITS body. Oh, that felt very good. Having a body of its own again. Having access to all its chakra plus extra. Now the fox just had to remove the sedative from its system and return to the waking world. It had a body to adjust to.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru watched in fascination. It was merely seconds after he had used the key on the seal. Moments after he had taken away his hand. He watched the body as it sat there in drugged induced slumber. Nothing had seemed to happen, except in the face. The face showed it all.<p>

The boy's face had started out confused. It was like he was having a dream he couldn't understand. Then it turned to fear. His mouth had opened in a silent scream. The neck jerked as if from a blow. Then it smiled. The smile of a predator that just caught its prey. Then the eyes opened revealing red orbs with slitted that slowly swept over the room until they landed on him.

"You have 5 minutes to tell me who you are, and why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Said a voice a pitch lower and a slightly gruffer than what was suppose to emit from the blonde's mouth.

Orochimaru's first reaction was to admonish the tied down boy. However, he quickly stomped that impulse down. If he was correct this was no boy, and if he was awake while he was still supposedly drugged with enough Sedatives to knock out the entire Akimichi clan… well… being respectful wouldn't be too hard.

"I am Orochimaru of the Sannin." He said, introducing himself with a small bow. "And I suppose letting you loose isn't good enough?"

"It is why you have five minutes to give me more reasons." was the casual dismissal from the fox. That grated a little. "Orochimaru… the traitor that they talked about at the Academy. That YOU talked about at the Academy." It continued with a smile on its face aimed directly at said man.

"Yes I was the one that was teaching you and the class."

"No you were teaching the class. You were SABOTAGING my host. Probably to use for your own gains."

"How perspective of you."

"You are a millenia too young to pull such tricks on me. I have played many of the same games and more. Just because my host was an idiot doesn't mean I am."

"I would never claim otherwise." Said Orochimaru. Though on the inside he was wincing. He was afraid of this. If it wasn't just a mindless beast of destruction… "I offer you the destruction of Konoha. A part in my grand scheme to destroy the village that imprisoned you, and a chance to fulfill what you were attempting to do years ago." He offered with a large smile and grand gestures.

Only to have the smile fade from his face when the demon before him snorted dismissively. "While tempting the destruction of that puny village isn't very high on my list. Though the complete destruction of one of their clans is…"

"Which one?" The snake user asked though his powerful mind had already come to the answer that he didn't want to hear.

"The Uchiha."

"That is a problem. Since I have a desire for their eyes. After all if I wish to learn every jutsu in existence I will need them. I have already started grooming one to be my next body too."

"That Sasuke brat. Well then that's strike two then."

"What was strike one?"

"Locking me down on this table and drugging me." the body before him responded with a foxy grin.

"I see." the pale man said in response. His hand raised into view with the fingers glowing with chakra. "And if I reach three strikes you will break out and try to kill me?"

Those red eyes narrowed and the voice became hard. "You best think long and hard about what you are going to do with that hand. For when you fail to lock me back up, I WILL break free and I will take my time with you. Your screams will echo through these halls for anyone in here with us to hear. They they be so powerful that any barriers you have will be unable to contain them. And when others come to this place to investigate your screams they will see nothing that they will be able to confirm was once human."

At these words the Sannin felt something he hadn't felt since the defeat he faced at the hands of Hanzo the Salamander. Fear and doubt. He hated this feeling. This feeling that he was at someone else's mercy. This helplessness. It was why he came up with his immortality jutsu in the first place.

He lowered his hand. "Why not just enslave the Uchiha? Make them yours?"

The beast growled lowly but said nothing.

"That is what you want isn't it? Slaves. Those meant to serve only you." The smile returned. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Perhaps. It might be one thing I want. Though I desire and require more than just slaves. I Need powerful mates. Those capable of producing even stronger kits."

That one had caught Orochimaru off guard. "I see. When Konoha is destroyed there will be many that you could pick up. I might even have a few under my control that will suit you. One in particular might even join you willingly."

"You mean the lavender haired vixen?"

"Yes Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. With my help she has been growing quite well to reach her potential. She will make excellent breeding stock"

"We will see. I desire only fighters. I want no weaklings. I want no one who is weak willed. They must have steel in their spine and a will of iron."

"I see. That is quite the criteria. Anything else?"

"Yes you will make me you second in command and train me like you had planned to do the boy whose soul I have devoured. Then and only then will I help you with your plans."

The traitor of Konoha frowned deeply. This was a heavy price. True he was already planning to do similar with Naruto. However to have it demanded of him. Though… once he had the Sharingan the fox would be forced to follow his commands. Though the fox probably would expect such a move… so he would have to be sneaky about it. Take Sasuke's body when the fox least expected it and then take control of its mind. Yes that was perfect.

"Very well. I agree. I will name you my second, let you in on all the plan's details, and I will train you personally." The man said with a small smile before starting to approach the table. "Let's get you out then." Only… he was forced to stop his actions as the metal bindings of the table started turning red hot.

"Don't bother." The fox said. Then he pulled his wrists through the malleable metal as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Then he sat up and did the same to the bindings on his ankles. When he was free, and his limbs were beginning to heal from the extensive burn damage, he turned to the shocked Sannin beside him. "So when do we start?"


	3. living lies

He had helped her a great deal. Had shown her many thing, and helped her see the truth of her obsession. She saw that now. Saw how her obsessive fangirling had weakened her. Dulled her mind. It had been a slow process, but in the end Sakura had been broken out of her obsession.

She still found Sasuke attractive and was interested in being his wife. However it was no longer with an intensity that blocked out all else. And it was all because of her teacher. Orochimaru.

He hadn't revealed himself right away. It wasn't until near the end of the fifth year. Three months before graduation. She was one of three students he had done so with. Three girls that have shown the most potential of being of use. When he had revealed himself and given her her role… it all made sense. He had always been a fan of individual training at times. If he saw potential in someone he would send them to others for extra credit training. That is if he didn't take it upon himself. Like he had with her.

Genjutsu. Brain teasers. Earth style ninjutsus… Chakra control to better refine her almost perfect natural ability. It had been hard work. It had been relentless. And looking back she wouldn't have had it any other way. She was now the brains of her three girl spy unit. And all because of little promise early on about helping her hook up with Sasuke if she did well enough.

That made her giggle whenever she thought about it. She had been so gullible and stupid then. Now she knew that Sasuke would likely need more than one woman to recover the Uchiha clan, and she was going to earn the right to be one of his wives, with her brain, and her skills.

She wasn't the only one with that goal in mind, but unlike her younger self she didn't see a problem with that. In fact a part of her was even looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>It was amazing what teamwork could do, or just how important it really is. But he had known and had made sure she knew.<p>

It was like the Ino/Shika/Cho… a perfect team if you really thought about it. They were specialized sure.. but each part worked to make a perfect whole. Each member covered the weaknesses of the others while enhancing their strengths. Put camaraderie on top of that fostered from growing up together and doing missions and you had a team that could and would each others backs.

While not every team could be as perfect, they can be close if the members tried hard enough. Thats what Orochimaru made sure to instill in her. In the three girl spy group he created to keep an eye on the village and help spread his influence to through their age group, she was the face. The one that talked to others and spread and collected information.

It was because of those ideals and her role, along with a kind of understanding, that she reignited her friendship with Sakura. And it turned out that Hinata wasn't all that bad of a girl to hang out with if you got her out of her shell. The girl looked like she really needed an outlet.

So in the last three months of the academy, they had built up their friendships.. and even now that they were gennin they still hooked up, and had the occasional sleep over when they could. However it mostly ended up just being them hanging out at a bakery or ice cream parlor enjoying treats, and going over what they found. Enjoying themselves while compiling a report for either Orochimaru or Kabuto.

Thats where the teamwork came into play at the moment. She had no doubt that in combat they would work well together. However at the moment they had only their spywork to compare with. And it was flawless. At least in her not so humble opinion.

With Ino, herself, acting as the gossip queen she was, Hinata being the silent eyes and ears, and Sakura being the brains that put it all together, they were able to make quite a bit of progress. They figured out the motivations and best ways to manipulate each of their jounin teachers. Not to mention how to guide their teammates down the right paths. Though Sakura's teammate Sai was proving to be difficult. He had never been in class, and he was… emotionless. Oh he tried to fake it, but from what she had heard and seen… he sucked at it.

But on top of that… he seemed to be trying to guide Sasuke into a different direction. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to be strong, but to earn each step he took. This.. Sai… seemed to not to be trying to not so subtly guide Sasuke into a ruthless, by any cost, care about nothing kind of shinobi. Granted Orochimaru believed in using others, manipulation, and controlling one's emotions… oh and using any and all dirty tricks you knew. However the path that Sai was trying to guide Sasuke down was not one that Orochimaru liked.

Poor Sakura was kind of in a bind there. But she was a big girl. Maybe when she got back from her first C-rank she would give her a nice massage. Sakura always liked those.

* * *

><p>She had always watched. Not from the shadows. But in the middle of the crowd. She could sit right next to a group of people and listen to all their secrets and they wouldn't know it. Not because she was particularly sneaky, but because for whatever reason, no one seemed to pay attention to her. It had at one been one more reason for her to hate herself.<p>

That is until he walked into her life. Not Naruto, though he had, and always will be, her inspiration… It was Orochimaru that really changed her. And it had been so simple too. All because she decided to grow a backbone at the right moment.

She had known something was up since day one. It wasn't anything big… but the way he moved, acted, spoke, talked… it all felt.. off. She hadn't done anything about it but it… bugged her. It made her feel.. odd that she noticed and no one else seemed to. But she still said nothing. Until one day five months after academy started.

It had just gotten too much for her. The curiosity, the bugging feeling, and the doubt that what she saw was in fact real. She had always been the failure of the Hyuuga. The one that couldn't do what seemed so simple to others in her clan. So over time she couldn't help but doubt herself. Even when she actually achieved something.

So after class.. when everyone else had gone.. and no one was there to overhear them, she confronted him… It seemed to catch him off guard when she asked who he really was… and when she pressed the issue. However when he did finally reveal himself for who he was…. she found herself not really scared. Here she was in front of Konoha's biggest traitor… and she was more in awe of him than terrified.

"So what shall I do with you now? You know too much. And were too stupid to go elsewhere with your suspicions. How shall silence you." He had said in a voice that seemed to glow with the anticipation of violence.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" he asked caught off guard again.

"How do you change so much of yourself so completely that you can be a totally different person… and can you teach me?" And that had been it. Her first steps in betraying her village. Willingly taking lessons from a known traitor, and taking steps to help him in his plans.

And she did it all just so she could stop being the weak, unseen little girl that she was. And to do so had been so simple… Change what didn't fit so it fit her better. She wasn't good at traditional gentle fist, and didn't like front line fighting? Fine. Change the traditional style and study something else. She was good with medical creams and had great control? Good, take up medical jutsus. Family putting you down? Stop caring about their opinions. People ignoring you? Use that to your advantage. Learn their secrets, and find ways to use them against them.

That was how the new Hinata was born. It was all so simple. Orochimaru pointed her towards a man named Kabuto who was one of his best spies and a prodigy in the realms of medical ninjas. Under his tutelage she had prospered. And since she was already betraying her home and family just by learning, she saw no reason to hold back on her sister and shrink from their gazes. Nor she did she have obligation to show them her growth in all things, or the fact that she was creating the gentle touch as her own branch style of gentle fist. It was a style that worked around both shutting down the chakra points and tearing apart the body with a simple touch… of a juken powered chakra scalpel.

There were of course still lines she didn't cross. She never used the cage bird seal, she never betrayed her word, and she NEVER judged other by their appearances. After all she still held herself to the example of Naruto.

Oh poor poor Naruto… to be framed like he was. But now he was free from the village that had prosecuted him. Now he was learning directly from her teacher and master Orochimaru. And when Konoha fell, they would be together. She would confess to him and hopefully everything she did would bear fruit and they would be together.

And things seemed to be looking up. She had seen him. He wore a different face so as not to be recognized, but he had come to a meeting between the three spies and Orochimaru. And boy had he grown. Not so much in body yet, but he was so much more confident and commanding. He had an aura that demanded respect and oozed authority that was only helped by the black kimono with a deep red fire pattern that he wore. It made her quiver with excitement a bit. He didn't seem as kind as he had been before… but… that was to be expected. The happy mask had been just that after all. But he had seemed interested in her. He looked at her with appraising eyes.. and seemed to like what he saw. She just hoped she could keep his interest.

After all… if in the end she couldn't have him… all the betrayal would be for nothing.

* * *

><p>Humans were such selfish, greedy, and predictable creatures. Promise them something they desire and they will do almost anything you desire if their own is great enough. From the blackest of hearts to the purest of souls, this held true. No exceptions<p>

If someone didn't do something it was either because the price had been wrong, or the desire wasn't right. Someone 'pure' like the Yondaime would be willing to inflict harm upon himself and his bloodline or even take his own life for the sake of world peace, or protecting what he held dear, but he would never, say, stab a friend it the back for power. A black heart like Orochimaru, would kill an entire village for their jutsu's without a second thought on the other hand. However he would never let himself come to harm for whatever the goal. ESPECIALLY helping others.

Kurama recognized this, and had on more than a couple of occasions used this to its advantage. Like now.

Orochimaru desired the fox's power. Sought to control it. So what was a mere cost of training it for a time? After he got the Uchiha he would simply control it permanently. It was so predictable. Men like Orochimaru were.

But he wasn't the only one Kuama was seeking to manipulate. The lavender haired vixen, oh she had potential. She had also been a surprise. The weak, stuttering girl had turned traitor. And she hd steel in her bones under that quaking skin. She just didn't show it in public. That was good to know. It was even better to know that she still sought the attention of the former owner of Kurama's body. Kurama could and would use that. Show a bit of interest, and there plenty if it was to be was honest, she was developing quite well which was especially noticable with that bulky coat of hers around her waist and not on her shoulders, and she would be eating out of his hand. And in the perfect place to strike at. She was setting herself up perfectly and didn't even suspect it. Just like no one suspected her. Not even her partners knew that she was a spy for years before them.

Thinking of suspecting, no one had a clue that the Orochimaru that appeared before them was shadow clone, and it wasn't even the man's clone either. With Kurama's massive and near inexhaustible chakra reserves it was child's play to create a clone and have it pretend to the be the snake user pretending to be a teacher. And since 'Iruka' did little that were physically or chakra intensive such clones could last days, maybe even weeks at a time. This freed up Orochimaru and thus Kurama, to go around to various other bases and to Suna and prepare for the invasion proactively.

It was during one of theses trips that the fox had met the demon container of its weakest sibling Shukaku. Kurama had nothing against Gaara, all things considered. Especially since the blood thirsty tanuki consistently tried to usurp Kurama's power. So while the fox was willing to try and give its other siblings more control… The fox made sure Gaara had a bit more control over his tenant.

While Kurama was no sealmaster, it had lived in the body of one. Its second container had been a budding seal user herself and had been married to a budding seal master who was learning under yet another sealmaster. So it had more than a clue about what it was doing. Especially since Orochimaru had been kind enough to allow him access to his sealing archives. They weren't big but they helped with remedial self-training. So Kurama had more than enough knowledge to adjust Gaara's seal to allow him to no longer have to fear or even listen to the insane one tail any longer. The fact that it put the sand ninja in the fox's debt was a bonus.

Everything was going as planned though. With the chunin exam being soon and each team showing they could very much be ready for the next step, as well as the three little spies manipulating things so that outcome would happen, they would have all their pawns set up for checkmate. Kurama itself was set up to be 'part' of a second team from Oto. It would give him the perfect reason for infiltration and getting to the right spot himself. The only problem to the plan at large was that Sai character. He was likely someone ELSE'S spy. He would be dealt with though. As would all the loose ends would be. And when it was over.. well the real show would begin after that.


	4. Setting pieces

Everything was going according to plan. There were of course a few hitches here and there, but those had been predicted and planned for.

Kabuto had been able to play himself as a possible ally to the members of the rookie nine as the graduating students from Orochimaru's class had started being called. The first exam had also been absurdly easy to pass according to his spies in the exam.

The second test hadn't been much harder. With his three spies making sure to get their teams close together as soon as possible to increase their chances, and make sure that anyone that crossed them paid dearly. Of course they all met up AFTER he had the opportunity to test Sasuke personally and mark him with his personal seal. That Sai character, though skilled had served no threat at all. It was annoying that Danzo, the boy had root written all over him, was attempting to use the Uchiha for his own ends. He would have to be dealt with.

Another annoying part had been that the team from his own village sent to 'kill' Sasuke had not been able to find their target. The snake sannin was sure there was more to it, but the forest of death was large and with so many teams trying to eliminate each other it would be hard to find a single one. Not to mention that Sasuke and the others got into the tower day three… So he wouldn't punish the failure. After all they were already planned to be used during the Edo tensei anyway.

The third exam had been… interesting to see. They had only been preliminaries, but that just meant he had more time to set up his pieces. And he had quite a few to move around. Kabuto, and Kurama's 'teammates', really just shadow clones, had dropped out.

The matches themselves had been a mixed bag. For the most part they weren't very entertaining. Kin and Zaku had been outsmarted despite their advantages losing to Shikamaru and Shino respectively. Dosu and Kankuro had won quite simply. Temari had been practically handed her victory. Sakura and Ino didn't even fight. Ino just surrendered to her fellow spy when they had been announced. A smart move since Sakura held the clear advantage… even if they were the only ones that knew that. But that had left four matches of note.

Sasuke had been interesting to watch and see how he reacted to the curse seal being sealed. While he may not have used the power of the cursed seal in battle like had been planned, that first surge should have been enough to entice him. True the boy had been taught earn his power, but that didn't mean you couldn't accept donations. Of course Sakura had been given orders to make sure Sasuke had been treated and to have the curse seal sealed away fro now so that Sasuke would know what it was like to be without his new power. And he had performed admirably. He still needed work, since his chakra draining opponent had almost won at a few points, but he still stood tall at the end of it all.

Kurama's own match, he was going by the name Kenshin at this time and was wearing his new usual black kimono with the Oto head protector on his forehead with his long red hair held back in a small ponytail, had been interesting in the sense that you knew who would win, and wanted to know when the winner would finally go for the killing strike. Kiba had always been a loud boisterous boy. Hinata had tried to make him calmer and more serious, but it was in the boys blood it would seem. The boy DID have skill to back up his boasts, but it had not been enough. To those in the know or just good enough to notice, it was clear that Kurama held back and played with the boy… even as the final strike was struck knocking out both boy and dog in one fell swoop after several minutes of dodging twin cyclones… in a smokescreen.

After that Hinata had faced her cousin in battle. And though the prodigy had been skilled and confident in himself, he had made a big mistake. He believed that Hinata was still a weak willed little girl. She had said nothing during his whole speech, and had only gotten into the traditional gentle fist stance. What followed had been brutal and efficient. Hinata spent the entire match systematically tearing apart her cousin. Starting with the hands, then the arms.. tehn took out his the while being quiet and focused and leaving no openings for counter-attacks. Even as her cousin shouted at her and demanded to know what kind of abomination she had created. If Orochimaru actually cared about his student he would have been proud of her ruthless efficiency. As it was he was quite pleased.

However the most surprising match had been a boy named Rock Lee facing off against Gaara. The latter had been much calmer and more subdued than ever before, which hopefully wouldn't affect the invasion too much. However The fact that the former had been able to not just penetrate the ultimate defense, but injure the demon container had been impressive. Though the end had been the most interesting part of it.

The green clad boy had just finished using the reverse lotus maneuver, which was impressive for a genin he had to admit, and was barely able to stand when Gaara, who was barely able to move himself, went for the counter-attack. However when it appeared that he was about to crush the boys limbs…. a growl had spread throughout the arena… and all eyes went to the frowning Kurama. After a brief stare down, Gaara merely threw the boy into a wall knocking him out and won his match. That got a nod from the hidden bijuu.

When the snake user later questioned his second about his actions all he got was a "The boy had potential. Why waste it?" While Orochimaru was one to agree with the statement, the boy was likely to die in the invasion anyway. Though if he DID survive… That was a thought for after the dust settled and he was standing upon the mountain formed from Konoha's fallen.

After that final fight the combatants had been given an order for their fights in one month. Not that it mattered what the order was. All the Otokage cared about was that it gave him time to prepare the final details for the invasion. Such as stealing the Kazekage's face and taking over suna for instance.

And now he found himself sitting in the Kazekage's robes sitting next to his old, figuratively and literally, teacher as the real third exams were about to begin. The traitor smiled behind his viel. Soon. Soon revenge would be his.

* * *

><p>This was it. the beginning of the end. When everything came to a head. When all those that believed they could control that which was beyond them would fall.<p>

It had been a slow process. He first earned the loyalty of Gaara and his siblings through helping the young container. Than he had made allies of the sound team. Giving them warning of their mission's true purpose. The fact that he helped them a second time by making it so they WOULDN'T be sacrificed had cemented their allegiance for when this was all over. Without his trump card Orochimaru would be forced to fight harder against his old master. Though Konoha would likely still be destroyed thanks to Gaara and Kurama. The fox would make sure that even if the Hokage were to emerge victor in his fight, not likely but still very much a possibility, he would still be unable to stop the destruction of his village.

Of course if the Hokage did win that would mean Kurama would have less influence. That would be a setback. A small setback, but a setback all the same. However the difficult fight would also likely force Orochimaru to switch bodies sooner, which WOULD help Kurama's plans.

Of course that was for later. Now he had to concentrate on the exam finals and his opponent, the Lavender hair vixen Hinata. Oh she was a sweet thing. She had even had the backbone to approach him during the month intermission to try and get closer to him. He knew why too. She had been testing the waters, even if it had all the trimmings of being a way to learn about his techniques. Which she had actually tried to do while they had been together. Not that he hadn't tried to do the same. The vixen was good, he would give her credit for that.

And now they would fight. In front of an audience. He knew that she wasn't worried about hurting him. She had claimed she would do her best. And he knew she would. After all she was hoping to prove herself. and he was looking forward to it.

Now how much power to put toward this? Can't put too much or people will get suspicious. Can't put too little or Hinata will win too easily. It had already shown it was good at dodging and taijutsu… And it had had a month to prepare to go up against Hinata… Maybe using this bodies natural wind affinity was in order?

The proctor for the fight told them to begin. Hinata sunk into her stance. From what it had witnessed Hinata was a defensive fighter. She got close when her opponent did. So instead Kurama leaped back, created a handsign, and shot an Air bullet at her. She spun out of the way. Kurama shot other than a second, and finally a third. She danced left, right, than did a perfect bridge to dodge the last. The fox threw a few shuriken at the seemingly vulnerable girl, only to have her go into a handstand than spring away back into her stance unharmed and Byakugan blazing with life. Very impressive. Now time for something bigger.

It went through hand signs and thus time did a large scale AOE attack. Something she certainly couldn't dodge. This time it was her hands that danced, blazing with chakra. Her hands moved in an intricate pattern as the wind attack broke upon her like a wave on the shore, leaving her once again unharmed… if wrapped up in a cloud of dirt from the violent winds.

Kurama waited for the dust cloud to dissipate before it did its next move. However Hinata seemed to not want to wait as she burst out of the cloud. Kurama raised a brow until a tug on its mind made the fox smile internally. As it was it was forced to dodge Juken strikes from a suddenly very aggressive heiress that seemed to want to turn the fox into a repeat of her cousin. After a couple of minutes of playing keep away from the Juken scalpels he felt a great pain in his leg letting him know that the REAL Hinata had finally made her move. He was forced to one leg as a Palm was held just inches from his temple, a palm glowing with a brilliant mix of blue and green. Unsurprisingly Hinata was declared the winner.

"You did great Hinata!" The fox praised as it attempted to stand with only one leg with the girl's help. And she had indeed been most impressive.

The girl blushed as she helped Kurama walk towards the others in the observation area. " Thank you." Than her voice went down to a whisper. "I know you said to take you to the observation area no matter what happened but…"

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I told you. I heal fast." Infact most of the damage was already healed., but having a reason to be close to her was far too good to pass up. Oh yes, she would indeed be his.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru once again found himself impressed by the young Hyuuga. She had done little BUT impress him since he first took her on as a spy and student. Sure the Kyuubi had most likely held back, but to catch the beast in a genjutsu like she did was perfect. The beast had always been weak to such tactics. A weakness he was planning to exploit when the day came to claim the beast's power as his own.<p>

Thinking of power, perhaps when this was all over he would mark Hinata with his cursed seal and set her up to be one of his elites? That is if she survived the sealing. Of course when it became revealed that Naruto was really Kurama, she might be… upset.. Then again he could claim to have had no knowledge of such. Yes that would be the right course of action.

However, after that rather exciting fight… the others didn't seem like they would hold up much of a candle. Kankuro had forfeited his fight with Shino. A smart move for the most part. Don't want to waste chakra or risk injury before the Invasion. Shikamaru was forced to face Temari since Dosu hadn't arrived and wouldn't be arriving. Afterall he was in a casket awaiting to be used for the Edo-tensei. Of course the battle between the Nara and the wind user hadn't been all that entertaining. The boy had attempted to use the lengthening shadows of the forest and walls to his advantage but in the end it was all for not. Especially when a very frustrated Temaria struck a tree extra hard causing it to fall almost right on top of the boy causing him to flee from cover and RIGHT into her next attack. It was over in that instance. A rather slow and boring match. Which just left one more since Sakura had a buy from having no opponent.

All the while the third Hokage was rattling on. Attempting conversation and trading observations. Honestly Orochimaru could care less, but humored the old fool. He was going to die soon anyway. However…

"Where is this Sasuke boy? I know many, myself included, have been looking forward to seeing his match with my son."

That got the old man to look at him critically. Did he say something wrong? But the moment passed and the man sighed.

"I do not know, but if he doesn't show up with in the next minute he was be disqualified."

Now that wouldn't do at all. Sure the invasion was suppose to happen during his match and it didn't matter if he showed up or not… but he really wanted to see how his new body would perform against such odds. However before he could argue for a time extension…

"I'm sorry are we late?" A bored monotone with false cheeriness asked. Both kages looked down at the field and saw Kakashi standing there with an upset Sasuke. About time.

"Almost Kakashi. You cut it close. Now leave the arena your student's match is up."

Kakashi nodded and gave his student a last little shoulder pat before leaving the arena.

As the proctor got ready to start the next match Orochimaru smiled behind his veil. Sure he had been advised to start the invasion before Kakashi arrived with Sasuke. It would have been a large surprise for the defenders, and would have kept his new body away from the action since Kakashi wouldn't risk his student in such a situation. Having Sasuke face Gaara also risked the chance that the Uchiha would cause the boy to lose control and start summoning his demon before they were ready. However if Sasuke could actually do that, the snake user wanted to see it. He wanted to thoroughly test the boy that was to become his newest vessel. So he would let the boy fight before the invasion happened. And if Sasuke was able to stand up to and defeat Gaara? well than he would prove worthy indeed.

* * *

><p>Gaara was bored. He thought his opponent would be a rather good one. However it seemed like the prodigal Uchiha was hoping for a repeat of Gaara's battle in the prelims. Relying on speed alone to try to get past the ultimate defence. A month ago it had worked. And it probably WOULD have worked again.<p>

However, Gaara had recently been… enlightened. Without Shukaku haunting his dreams and plaguing his waking moments, he had the ability to think. And without the constant urge to kill and some actual control on his sand he was able to look at some of those around him, like his siblings, and realize that he didn't WANT to kill them. And that did wonders for him. Like dealing with his weakness for speed. Sand was made from minerals of the earth, and earth was not known for its speed. However the wind that carried the sand WAS, and it just so happened that he had a sister whose specialization was wind manipulation.

It had taken nearly the whole month, but he was able to train his wind affinity to the point where the sand moved with increased agility. While it likely wouldn't allow him to win any races, it was fast enough to react to speeds at his opponent's current levels. And for the moment that's all that mattered.

Of course his family and even his teacher weren't the only ones he had started connecting to. He even started talking to…

The sounds of many birds chirping broke Gaara out of his thoughts. Huh looked like this Sasuke was actually going to do something interesting. Gaara turned around to look at his opponent, and saw that he was now clutching a fistful of lightning. Well that would certainly hurt if it hit. And with the impressive speeds and the fact that lightning opposed earth well, it certainly would unless…

With a single gesture of his finger, Gaara created a loop of sand on the ground. Like a tree root in the middle of a forest Sasuke's foot was snagged by the little loop causing all his forward momentum to become downward momentum, and causing his chidori to expend itself into the uncaring ground creating a small crater. Oh yeah, that would have hurt. not much a problem now though.

From the way the Uchiha was grimacing and struggling to stand… he may have also sprained his ankle as well. That just meant that this fight was almost over. He looked over at the figure of his father and received the tiniest of nods. It was time to begin. He made a handsign, and was immersed in sand.

But even as he stood in his ultimate sand defense and began summoning Shukaku, he still kept an eye on his opponent. A sand eye to be exact. And to be honest he wasn't very much impressed. Sure the boy was strong but… he didn't seem too bright. He first hits a solid dome of sand that if it wasn't Gaara being told not to kill him would have speared the boy. Than he goes and starts charging up that lightning jutsu again. Granted he wasn't going for a running start, but with a sprained ankle that wouldn't do him any good anyway.

However the sand user wasn't about to let anyone penetrate his defenses anymore. So in response he diverted sand from the back of his dome to the front facing the Uchiha. He thickened and compressed that half of his dome while making sure to divert a bit of chakra to cushioning the layers with a thin amount of wind chakra. Those layers probably wouldn't outright cancel the lightning attack, but they would certainly weaken it as he burst through. And it worked, stopped the black-haired boy's attack before it could get to Gaara. Than the sand broke the boy's wrist. Nothing that couldn't be healed of course, but he wouldn't be doing any hand signs with that hand anytime soon.

With that settled and the pest thrown back, Gaara concentrated inward. Looking upon the great Tanuki he held and recently came to an agreement with. "As promised you will have free reign until the end of the invasion. Until then you can kill and destroy to your heart's content."

"And after?"

"I'm not sure. I will still have enemies to kill. I am a ninja after all. And I am sure to kill my father."

"Very well. I will accept this for now."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You might still come to regret this."

"I might," Gaara agreed. than smiled at the demon. "But at the moment I do not." Than he let himself float into darkness as the great demon laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurama smiled darkly. It was finally showtime. As feathers descended upon the audience in the stands, Shukaku rose in the center of the arena from his sandy egg. Then an explosion rocked the place as the kage booth became enveloped by smoke.<p>

The fox turned slightly and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Its smile broadened as he watched her face instantly turn red. "Good luck after this is all over we can talk privately."

"I would like that very much. Now go, I will deal with things here with Sakura."

With a nod it leapt down into the arena, and starting walking to its weaker and madly laughing sibling.

"Oi, Shukaku! Finally got let out I see."

The laughing immediately ceased as the tanned head peered down at the fox in human skin with a glare. "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Just thought I would tell you to have fun. This is the only time I will tolerate you rampaging through my territory."

"Your territory?"

"Yes MY territory." It was now Kurama's turn to glare. "And if YOU have a problem with that , I will just have to show you once again why nine tails are better than one."

The stare down between them lasted several minutes as chaos and fighting erupted all around them. Than Shukaku threw back its head and laughed. "Very well Kurama I will heed your words. Territory.. I might have to bring that up to Gaara later. But sibling, why are you not as big as me? Do you not want to run wild upon these people before you subdue them?"

"I would like nothing more. However the man I need to kill require me to be in this form."

"Very well. Enjoy your hunt. I will enjoy my FUN." With that Shukaku started its rampage of destruction destroying all before it, laughing all the while.

Kurama on the other paw just smiled before turning on its heels and started running from the arena. It first need to see someone. Then it would pull out his future problems by the roots.

The chaos had come to order. The end was now beginning. The invasion had started, and soon all would fall to the feet of the true victors.


	5. Burning leaves

Chaos and death surrounded them as the fighting in the arena picked up. In the stands all around their position hidden ninjas threw off their guises and attacked any and everyone. Ninja or civilian, Awake or asleep, Local or foreign. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that death was brought upon those in the arena.

At the center of it all, in a place strangely untouched by all the fighting stood youths that just moments before were competing for the rank of chunin. Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Shino Aburame. The latter was surrounded by the former as bugs buzzed to life all around him ready to take down as many of his assailants as he could before they took him down. Though the fact that half of said assailants were fellow Konoha shinobi was troubling.

"Hinata. Sakura. Why would you betray the village like this?" He asked for he could find no logical reason for it. Sakura normally wouldn't do anything that would put her chances with Sasuke at risk, and Hinata had been nothing but a loyal and caring teammate. So what would cause them to do this?

"This village lost my loyalty long before I was a ninja." His teammate said with passion in her voice, and a fire in her eyes. "Why would I give my loyalty to those who spit upon their village's motto while still claiming to follow it? No, the tree Konoha is diseased, and when a tree gets diseased the best thing to do is to burn it down and use the ashes to grow a new one. Our master is supplying the fire. It is up to us to supply the new tree."

"And who is your master?" he asked noting the logic. It wasn't terrible logic but was tinged by fanaticism. Was she blinded by her conviction?

"Our teacher Iruka Umino. Or if you want his REAL name Orochimaru of the Sannin."

That sounded the alarm bells and Shino felt his eyebrows shoot to his hairline. "What? one of Konoha's biggest traitors was out teacher in the academy? And you willingly follow him? He has earned your loyalty?" That was a shock. She must truly be blind.

Both girls giggled. "Not in the slightest. My loyalty belongs to one person that happens to be working for him. Till the day that he decides to rise against the snake I will follow and get stronger. And prepare my own agenda." Hinata said in a reassuring voice.

"And I was merely promised something. If he honors his word than all the better. If not than Ino and I will take it by force with Hinata."

"Ino is in on it too?"

"Of course since just before we graduated. We are a team. In fact she should be doing the same thing with Chouji and Kiba as we are doing with you."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Explaining the situation and trying to recruit you." Hinata explain. "We don't wish to hurt you. You are one of my teammates and I would like to consider you my friend. And I for one want to see Konoha grow greater than it was. So I ask your help. Join us. Get stronger. And when the day comes help us take down the snake."

Shino couldn't help it. Maybe it was the semi-sound logic. Maybe it was the sense of camaraderie he had built up with this girl. Maybe it was just her passionate way of speaking. Whatever it was he felt like just saying yes. His clan was about helping the hive. However if what she said was right…

"Alright. What are we to do?"

His teammate smiled brightly. "We head into the infirmary to meet up with Ino and hopefully Chouji and Kiba. We will check on Shikamaru and try to recruit him if his body is up to it. Than we head to the Hyuga compound."

"Why?" What was the logic in that?

"We are going to start a revolution."

* * *

><p>Yes, YES! Everything was going as it should. Shukaku was rampaging through the center of the village, the snake summons had destroyed part of the outer walls, his hidden resources were rising and causing chaos and death, and last but not least he had successfully isolated his old teacher.<p>

"Oh my Sarutobi how old you are looking. It's rather disgusting." Time to banter a bit. he had all the time in the world within his barrier. No one could get in or out. Soon, soon he would have everything he desired.

"And you look so young. How did you achieve this? Did you…"

"Yes my old teacher I finished my ultimate jutsu and with it I will remain young and strong forever. But that is not the best part. Oh no. Kukukukuku"

"What do you mean?" the old fool asked only to recoil in horror as he tore off his own face and revealed the one that truly belonged to the body. "No, it can't be."

"Oh but it can be. I have been living here in the village for five years teaching the next generation. Guiding them and preparing them for the future. Got quite a few promising pupils too. Including one Naruto Uzumaki."

"No, What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. I stunted his growth, earned his trust, lied to him, knocked him out, unlocked a certain seal…"

The look of pure horror on the old man's face was delicious. Worth all this time and effort. The fact that he fell to his knees in despair made it all the better. Though it would appear the time of banter was over. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.

With another chuckle he bit his thumb and quickly went through hand signs while his teacher was far too deep in despair to notice or stop him. "Summoning jutsu: Impure reincarnation jutsu." Upon slamming his hand upon the floor three caskets rose up from summoning circles. The caskets each had the kanji for first, second and fourth respectively. The hokages of the past would rise to fight for him. It was perfect. By the time the old fool looked up and tried to do something it was far too late. WIth one last hand sign the caskets opened… to reveal clouds of smoke.

WHAT!? No, no no no NO! What happened? Where were his Hokages? Why was there smoke? What was going on!?

He heard his old teacher chuckle as he stood. No! That old man was suppose to be in despair and on the run from three people around his power level if not higher. He was certain he could win in a fight with Sarutobi, but one could not be too careful. He was the professor for a reason after all. And now all his plans were ruined. Maybe he should bug out now. The destruction of Konoha was assured either way.

"Well than my old student. It look like your plans are not going all your way. Looks like I will have a chance to fix my biggest failure after all." No! He could not let that happen. Retreat would be the safe option. Maybe lead his old teacher on a pursuit course to one of his bigger hitters like the Icibi or the Kyuubi. His sound four could easily take care of the anbu that joined the pursuit. But No… he couldn't do that. Not while Sarutobi dismissed him as a threat. Saying the could take care of a failure like it was a sure thing. Calling him a failure and writing off the victory like it was assured. No he couldn't do that. He couldn't let the old fool win like that.

Kusanagi burst out of his mouth and he took it in hand. "I think not my old teacher. It is a mere setback. I can still beat you on my own." And with that the fight was on as he charged in to prevent the finishing of Sarutobi's own summoning. He didn't need Enma making things more even in the old fool's favor.

* * *

><p>Kurama loved this. The feeling of the hunt and the chaos around it. To move about the chaos deciding the many small battles it saw, deciding who won and lost without caring who was on what side. After all it didn't matter who inevitably won the invasion, only that those that lived were the ones with the most skill and potential.<p>

However that was not its main objective right now as fun as it was. No right now he was on the hunt for a man that would surely try to bite the fox in the ass if left to his own devices. Though to find him another man must be found first.

A man that should be somewhere around where the giant five headed snake was destroying the… ah there he was. And just about ready to begin his own summoning.

"Jiraiya the toad summoner. I knew I would find you here." That got a single dismissive look before the older looking man turned back to the snake.

"Not now kid I don't need any distractions."

"Oh but I think you might want to see this one." the fox said, its voice dripping with amusement. Then it dropped the henge showing the bodies true form.

"What did I sa-" whatever retort was about to come was stopped as the sennin's jaw dropped. "Naruto? What are you doing working for Orochimaru?"

That brought a large cruel smile to Kurama's face. "I'm sorry you seem to have me confused with my former container. I assure you he is no longer around. Wasn't very tasty though." That caused the man's face to twist in fury and despair even as Kurama let out its chakra like a cloak around its form.

"Well then looks like I better seal you back up." The man said as his hands started to blur into motion for a jutsu. Only to be stopped by two large red hands that grabbed his own as they came together for a seal. Than they started to crush them.

"Oh no I can't have you summoning one of your toads." Kurama watched as Jiraiya winced. Probably from its chakra started to burn the sennin's hands. "After all I just want some information to help take care of someone who will likely be a thorn in both our sides."

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Danzo?"

* * *

><p>Finally. Oh finally, after years of playing the weak heiress and stuttering kunoichi. Years of whispered words and secret meetings. Years of raising hopes and sparking angers. Years of studying the arts of seals and the Hyuga archives…. After years, everything was coming together. Just needed to wait a few more minutes.<p>

Hinata slowed from the breakneck speed she had previously been going until she was stopped before the gates of her clan's compound. The compound as of now was strangely unattacked, well there was evidence of some small skirmishes, but nothing large. She looked over her shoulder to her companions. Temari and Kankuro had their hands, very loosely, tied behind their backs with chakra draining rope. Sakura and Ino were smiling and whispering to each other excitedly, most likely making plans to try once again to talk Hinata into joining their arrangement due to her deviousness. Seriously those two were insatiable and persistent, but she only desired to share Naruto's bed. Shino silently carried Kankuro's puppet and watched the surroundings. He was obviously trying to see if her plan would indeed work.

Shikamaru sighed and looked like he really wanted to lay down, the lazy bum. He had not been easy to convince. However facts were facts and a Nara always went with the facts. Konoha was doomed at this rate. They could either go down with the tree or live to plant a new one.

Kiba and Choji had been rather easy to convince in the end. Kiba would only join is both Shino and Hinata were in on it, and Choji would only do it if Shikamaru agreed to it. Again, very easy. Neither were happy with it, but they were loyal to their friends. Choji was currently carrying Temari's fan.

Hinata then turned back to the gate and nodded to the guards there. They bowed to her in return and let her and her group enter the compound. Now they just had to go where the elders were, and she was sure she knew where they would be. In the very center of the compound, surrounded by branch member guards that would be quickly sacrificed if they were attacked. The cowards. They probably wouldn't even be able to comprehend that they only reason they lived was because Hinata had asked her master to leave the Hyuga to her. The old moronic fools.

As they made their way to their destination, the many branch members they met along the way bowed to Hinata. Bowed to their savior and the key to their freedom. In turn she politely nodded back. She made many promises to get here. Promises she had every intention to keep this day. She smiled to herself as she stopped in front the door before her. The door leading to the key to keeping her promises. Beside the door stood another branch family member who bowed to her, knocked and opened the door a crack to whisper inside. Then the door was opened completely to allow entrance.

Beyond was a simple room with a large table and six Hyuga elders, including her grandfather, sitting at it with tea before them. On each wall was a door. Each door no doubt had a guard that could be quickly called in. It made her fume inside but she kept her anger at bay. She had to play her role for only a few minutes more. As she entered the room she bowed deeply.

"Hinata what is this? Why have you brought so many outsiders with you? What is the meaning of this?" Her grandfather demanded.

"Elder council I was told to stay with those of my age group by our sensei's. Together we were confronted by and subdued Temari and Kankuro, The children of the Kazekage himself. I was able to convince them to bring them here." She said politely and subserviently. Like always.

"Of course you needed help. You never could do anything yourself." The old hypocrite said. "But maybe you aren't as useless as we thought. Very good Hinata. With these two under our control after the invasion, the Hyuga's prestige is bound to increase. Leave them here and hurry to the compound's defense. The cowards outside haven't attacked us in force, but there is little doubt that as they defeat the lesser ninjas outside that their confidence will grow."

With that final command they all turned away from Hinata and her group dismissing them. Big mistake. Without a single sound the chakra draining rope was removed and the sibling's weapons returned to them. It only after several seconds of not hearing the door open and close that the elders looked up again, 'Hinata what did… You traitor! If you think a weak heiress and several lesser ninja''s can take us down than you are sorely mistaken. GUARDS! GET IN HERE AND ELIMINATE THESE FOOLS!"

Ah, just the move she had been expecting. As the Guards entered from each doorway, Hinata made a single hand sign. When they each took a step forward she pumped chakra into it. Each Guard winced in pain, but the pain quickly faded. She released the hand sign. It was done.

Her grandfather laughed. "You weak fool, if you are going to use the caged bird seal at least use it properly. Kill her!"

None of the guards moved and Hinata smirked. "How about you take care of them instead?" She asked almost conversationally as the guard smiled predatorily and moved to converge onto the elders.

In response the elders made the correct hand sign to activate the seals on the guards' heads. "Die!" they shouted as they pumped chakra into the seals. Each guard flinched instinctually only to grin even wider as they felt no pain and they continued towards their targets, even as the panicking elders continued to try and use the seals and shouted and cursed… and soon begged.

It had taken sometime and a lot of research but Hinata had been able to turn the tables. She was no seal master, and from the research she was able to do there was no way to ever truly remove the Caged bird seal from those it was already on. However she found she was able to change, or rather add to, certain sections. This let her do two things. Change the hand sign needed to activate it, and set a trigger to make the change happen. That single handsign she had done had been the trigger of the four guards in the room. In response the triggering of their changes set up a domino effect. Their seals were to trigger the change in another branch member when the change was implemented. Those seals would then trigger the change in another seal, and so and so forth. Like a wildfire most if not all the Branch members within the compound would have their seals set to react to a different handsign. A hand sign only HINATA knew. One that she had no desire to use or share.

What followed for the elders was neither short nor painless. However it was rightfully earned. Their death were tortuous but for all they had done, they deserved it. To be killed by the very dogs they had beaten.

However they were not the only ones getting their proper comeuppance. The pain that ran throughout the branch family wasn't just a sign that the changes were made. It was also a signal that the rebellion was to commence. Throughout the compound any and all main branch members still within the walls were to be rounded up and subdued. Injuries and deaths were to be kept at a minimum however. They were to only seek retribution against those that truly deserved it.

They were still family after all, and family shouldn't seek to harm family unnecessarily..

* * *

><p>Damn it. Nothing was going as it should. The old monkey had been able to summon the even older monkey. The snake user had been successful in keeping Sarutobi from summoning the king of monkeys for several minutes until the Sandaime pulled out a low powered but highly annoying jutsu.<p>

Seriously who used roof tiles as shurikens? It was pathetic. But even such a pathetic jutsu had its uses it would seem. The tiles may not have been enough to even harm Orochimaru, but they distracted him long enough for the old monkey to completely his summoning. Things only got harder from there.

Orochimaru was younger and faster, but Sarutobi had experience and a weapon that literally had a mind of its own and was more than willing to help keep its wieder alive. What followed had been a chaotic clash of sword on staff with jutsu's flying every which way as both combatants tried to get some kind of advantage over the other.

The snake user had already been forced to shed his skin twice now. Though his opponent didn't have that luxury he was seemingly didn't need it, having been able to dodge or block most atack. Neither had landed a decisive blow. And both were reaching the ends of their reserves. They had been battling for a long time with no break. During the current clash the traitor decided to create a shadow clone and sink into the floor as the two combatants separated and stared each other down as they panted.

From his safe position he once again entertained the idea of just lowering the barrier and escaping. While he wa still sure he could kill the old monkey it was proving difficult and there was a slim chance he would fail. It would be better to escape now, get a better plan and ensure victory than continue to fight with a chance of losing.

Just than the old fool set his staff before him and started making hand signs. Hand signs he recognized from reading about this particular jutsu. The man must really be desperate to want to summon the death god himself. As entertaining as it would be to see the old monkey fail, he didn't want to take the chance of something going wrong incase the shadow clone COULD be sealed.

As silently as a snake should be he rose from the ground with a deranged smile as he pulled back his sword then struck with lightning quickness. Kusanagi's point breached through the man's chest from behind piercing the old fool's heart. The professor only had time enough time to gasp in pain and look down at the blade glistening in his blood… before his eyes closed and his body slumped.

"Sarutobi!" Enma shouted as he reverted to his true form. However as he was about to shout more, the shadow clone struck and stabbed the great king of the monkies at the base of the skull. As the death blow was struck and the bodies of both the old monkeys fell onto the tiles of the roof, Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed with great relish and triumph. "LOWER THE BARRIER! We are done here. Go out and destroy the rest of these fools. Tonight Konoha BURNS!"

* * *

><p>Kurama stood before a very average looking house in a very average part of konoha. The fighting here was minimal as very few people were even in this part of the village for some reason. The fact that ROOT hq was under this building was probably to blame. Probably killing anyone who got close regardless of affiliation. Very clever.<p>

So why was Kurama able to approach without consequence? Because after receiving a full description of what a ROOT agent looked like, and where to find their base from Jiraiya just before the old hermit was knocked out and put into a scroll, Kurama took on the form of one such agent and made its way through the village to where it stood now. Now there should be a… ah there we are.

After pulling on a seemingly random branch on a nearby tree, a hidden staircase was revealed in front of the house's front step. With a smile that was hidden by its mask the mightiest of the demons made its way down the stairs into the tunnels of ROOT.

Once it was among the other drones that were patrolling the tunnels and making sure their head was well protected, Kurama adopted a sedate pace that showed neither emotion nor recognition of its surroundings. He didn't react to others, and they did the same. After all they were all drones. What use was recognition when you knew there was no need for it? When it was a waste of time and a show of useless emotion? Who would think of infiltrating their ranks? Who would have the ability to? Danzo really was a fool to rid them of their free will and thought. Anyone with a mask and the ability to suppress all emotion could easily slip in if they knew where to go.

Oh well it wasn't like the old warhawk would be able to learn from his mistake. After all he would be dead today. Thinking of the old warhawk….

Danzo sat behind a desk in what appeared to be a war room. Maps of Konoha and other villages big and small were laid out on top of a nearby table. Agents walked in and out without pause or care. As the chaos above took place, Danzo sat down here surrounded by fodder drinking tea and plotting his next move. As big a coward as the snake then. neither would make a move or enter a fight they couldn't win with overwhelming force. even if the risk was minimal to themselves or the price they were to pay small. If they had to deal with consequences there were too many consequences. Pathetic.

Kurama approached the desk and stood at attention. Danzo looked up appearing slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

Kurama didn't answer. Instead he dropped his disguise and pushed out his chakra letting ti flood the room bathing everything in red. Everything but a small circle around Danzo and his desk. Danzo for his part seemed to be able to suppress his surprise.

"So you are working for the enemy? No matter. I will just have to beat you, remove your memories, and then mold you into the weapon you should have been. MY weapon. ROOT!" With ath last call the drones started to flood into the room… only to stop before they could take five steps. They were conditioned and trained to resist all forms of torture and pain. To show no emotion. That did not help them as every single ROOT that entered the room fell to their knees screaming in absolute pain as Kurama's chakra ate away at their flesh, and screwed up their chakra. Then they died. It took three waves of these drones running in and meeting the same fate before they stopped doing so. After all they couldn't get close enough to help. Danzo looked furious.

"Fine then, I will do this myself." With that the old warhawk stared into the eyes of the fox. "Submit to me." Kurama felt an old familiar feeling try to grab hold of its mind and smiled. "Bow before me." Danzo commanded and the feeling again tried to grab hold but Kurama had a means to protect itself. So instead of Kurama bowing or submitting, the chakra started to move toward Danzo in waves.

In response the leader of ROOT jerked out an arm that shouldn't have been there and a familiar scent hit Kurama's nose. That old fool. He would go so far? No matter. It wouldn't help. Before the warhawk could even start handsigns or move that disgusting arm of his, the waves of chakra crashed down upon him from all sides with great force. The chakra started to to do to him a sit had his subordinates. However Danzo then blurred out and all the damage was healed… only to start all over again as the chakra continued the work it had began.

The war crazed fool continued to try and heal the damage constantly being done to him. Tried to keep his concentration and chakra under enough control to summon something with wood release, However it did him no good except prolong the inevitable. In the end Danzo screamed in pain and torment. He showed the one thing that he told all was worthless. He showed emotion. Fear if you wanted to be specific. In the end he was a sad pathetic man who wanted more than he ever deserved.

However as Danzo's death wails started to subside every ROOT in the compound suddenly started running into the red miasma in some misguided attempt to avenge their master. None of them made it within an arms length of Danzo's killer, and any projectiles that were thrown never made it near their target. All the while as wave after wave, drone after drone ran in and died the fox frowned deeply. So much wasted potential. All because one man decided he wanted blind obedience. So pointless…

After the last ROOT member fell… Kurama shook his head and dispelled his chakra before turning to leave. The invasion was probably nearing its end by now. It was time for him to rejoin it and see just who would live and die. After it didn't matter to the fox who won. Because in the end the true winner would be Kurama.


	6. Removing loose ends

Orochimaru darted across the rooftops of Konoha. The invasion was starting to wind down. Konoha was all but crushed. Many of its greatest heroes were either captured or killed. It was even said that his former teammate Jiraiya had joined the ranks of the fallen. It was indeed a joyous day.

He smiled wide even as his right arm started twitching violently. The body was finally starting to reject him and fail altogether. He was beginning to wonder when that would happen. No matter. He already had the perfect body waiting for him. Just had to find… Ah there they were.

He dropped down into an alley where Kabuto stood over the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha. His future vessel. "Ah wonderful work Kabuto. It was not difficult I bet."

"Not at all my lord. I merely had to strengthen the effects keeping him unconscious. He will not put up a fight when you take his body."

"Excellent, wonderful work. It just so happens that I need to do just that."

"How was your battle against the Sandaime?"

"It went well, the old monkey was stubborn but I was able to strike him down along with Enma himself. Their bodies lay on our battlefield. I think I will have Enma stuffed and mounted once I finish dissecting him. I was always curious about the physiology of a summons." He said with a chuckle. "But that is for later. Now, now it is time to take my biggest step towards learning every jutsu."

With a predatory smile he took several steps back, made the hand sign for his ultimate jutsu, and revealed his true form. Oh it felt wonderful. The thrill of victory as he claimed a new body. He wouldn't get to see the fear in his new host's eyes, but that was an acceptable loss. He stared down at the prone Uchiha and smiled a cruel dark smile. He saw a matching smile on his loyal spy… No wait. That was not a smile that was meant to be on Kabuto's face. That wasn't the face of a subordinate seeing his master rise. That was the smile of a hunter cornering his pr-

Suddenly his vision became a thick red fog he couldn't see through. His inside felt like molten lava burning its way through his veins and chakra network. And his world became nothing but pain that he couldn't escape from. He flailed, he cursed, and he tried to move forward to escape within the Uchiha. However nothing seemed to work. He could do nothing as his body broke down and destroyed itself. He couldn't even properly curse the being that he knew was responsible. It was each attempted word was drowned out by a cry of true ultimate suffering.

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't be happier. Everything was going so well. Her clan had been purged, the cage bird seal's scrolls and supplies were destroyed, konoha had been defeated and was ready to be born anew, and several seeds had been planted for a better tomorrow. Now to top it all off she just had to find Naruto and have that private talk. If she could get him it would be high note of her day if not life. It would even beat the looks of disbelief on her father, sister, and cousin's faces when they were brought to the compound having been captured and saw all the branch members there along with herself unbound and smiling. The sheer disbelief had been wonderful. The looks of betrayal didn't even touch her. After all it was all worth it. The family would be whole again, and this all but guaranteed she would get with Naruto. Everything was going to be alright.<p>

She was brought out of her thoughts when a spike of pure evil rose up in the direction she believed Naruto to be. With in seconds a cry of pain and suffering came from that direction as well. She increased her pace. She didn't know what was happening but it somehow involved Naruto and she wasn't about to let something happen to him. Not if she had any say.

She arrived in time to see what could only be described as a giant snake abomination start to turn to ashes. Then watched the ashes blow away in the wind. What had that been?

"Hinata? what brings you here?" A voice called from below her and to the right.

A simple glance revealed it was Naruto. With a smile she leapt down. "Oh Naruto. I was looking for you when I felt.. whatever that was rise up." She replied doing her best to stomp down her blush. It got harder as Naruto smiled brightly.

"I take it your own mission is done?" Oh god he was stepping closer. Despite using the last month to get closer to him, being close to him still had an effect on her.

"Yes. The branch family has been liberated and the main house has been captured." She took her own step closer.

"Good. Anything left to do there?"

"Once the invasion is officially over, I would like to set things up a bit. The ground rules. They agree that my father should still be the head. For now. But they want more rights. Those need to be discussed." She replied.. than looked at where the abomination had been. "What.. was that?"

"That was Orochimaru. He is now dead" The boy she loved said as he put an arm around her waist. That destroyed her hold on her blush as her cheeks blazed with life making him smile. "The snake is dead."

"Really? I thought…"

"That I would let him live after this and try to learn more while growing in strength before overthrowing him in a titanic struggle?" he continued for her with an amused smile.

"Well yeah." she admitted. "Its how I got most of my recruits. That we were only going to use Orochimaru. Than when the time was right we would kill him."

"Well your recruits will still get stronger. I will take over everything that he had. And with it those with the potential to do so will grow strong."

She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. and though I thought it would be later. I'm glad you made your move now Naruto."

"Kurama actually."

She lifted her head up and stared into his eyes. Wait they had been a deep loving blue before. When did they turn red and slitted? "What?"

"My name is Kurama. This body hasn't belonged to Naruto for some time."

She blinked up at him. Than took a step back, pulling out of the man's arms. "What? What do you mean?"

"Maybe it would make more sense if I went by the title you humans gave me? The kyuubi."

"No, no you can't be. The Yondaime-"

"Defeated me and sealed me away into a child. I lived in that child's body recuperating, until one day I ate his soul and took his body as my own." the… THING that wore her loves face said as it licked its lips with a very satisfied smile. "I took everything he had. Now I will take everything that was Orochimaru's. I will take over Konoha. And I will take YOU." At that the fox's face turned lecherous. Its eyes roamed over her body. Just minutes before she would have welcomed such a look. But now that she knew the truth, it revolted her.

This could not be happening. She had been chasing after a monster. She should have trusted her instincts that something was wrong. They had proved right with Orochimaru. Why had she not listened then?

Because deep down she prefered it. She had had Naruto's attention. Not Sakura. Her. Hinata. The shy girl. Even if Naruto seemed different. Even if he seemed wrong. He was going to be hers. He had wanted her. Had looked at her like a woman. Even if it turned out to not have been the boy she had a crush. To have never been him… was that so bad? If it was the fox? It still wanted her for her. It desired her. It was the one that had showed all the interest. Not Naruto. Who was to say that he would have ever shown interest? No there wasn't. But a part of her still clung to the hope. After all she would never be able to find out now.

But again, did it matter? She called the fox a monster, but was she ever really better? She lied to everyone. She betrayed her family and village for a CHANCE at happiness. It wasn't even a guarantee that she would have gotten Naruto. Just a chance to try. And now it turns out that chance wasn't even a guarantee. She would never have gotten the chance. Who knew how long Kurama was hiding in Naruto's skin. How long the act had gone. Playing the idiot to confuse others for years? Maybe. That would mean she had been chasing a lie. Done everything for nothing. But then… she could still end up on top. Even if it was for lust Kurama wanted her. Had chosen her...

And in the end it was the fox that had won. Why fight something like this when she would still get what she wanted? No, no… NO! It was still wrong. The fox wouldn't love her. She would be no more than a slave. It wanted to TAKE he not love her. She may not know if Naruto would ever love her, but that was because the fox took him from her. It wanted to take everything. It wanted to own everything. She could not let that happen. Would not let it happen.

She sunk into her fighting stance and activated her juken scalpels and byakugan. Her eyes burned with new determination and hatred. Yet that fox smiled at her. Infact its smile only seemed to widen. "Oh? the little rabbit wishes to fight the fox?" Suddenly red chakra bubbled from its body and covered it like a cloak. "Be my guest my little rabbit. Do try your best." It was underestimating her. Taunting her. Did she not beat him before? Then again… he could have been holding back. Letting her win. No, It didn't matter. She couldn't doubt herself now.

She charged in and struck out with a palm strike. However she was forced to jump back when her handed started to burn upon making contact with the cloak and her juken scalpel became unstable and dissolved.

"Is that all little rabbit?" the fox taunted as two large hands made of chakra were formed and they moved in to grab her. She would NOT have that.

She danced amongst the grabbing limbs. She used all her flexibility and agility to stay out of reach as she concentrated on her scalpels. She couldn't get close. And her scalpels weren't strong enough. Fine then she would make them better. She put more chakra into her blades making them longer and thicker. Made them harder and stronger. Turning scalpels into swords as she rushed in again around the offenses and defences slashing with her chakra swords. However they still did nothing. Still that beast smiled at her. Fine new approach. Thinner. Make the blades thin and concentrated. Long and sharp. Get between the currents that her byakugan showed her. No it still didn't work. If anything the chakra cloak destroyed the needles faster. Was it all for nothing? Was it truly impossible to fight this?

She leapt back just in time to avoid getting clawed. However her shirt was not as lucky. The tatters fell from her shoulder revealing her lacy royal purple bra. The thing before her licked its lips again and had that lecherous hungry look once more in its eyes. That angered her further. She had to kill this beast and remove that disgusting look from her love's face. Pulling an arm back she put more chakra into it. A blade wouldn't do. A spear was not thick enough. She made a thick concentrated core then added more and more layers. She made it long and thick and sturdy. She made a lance of chakra and ran forward dodging through the limbs that tried to grab and claw her. Than she thrusted forward. The lance of chakra hit the cloak and there was resistance. The lance started to destabilize but then a layer gave way and it slid forward. Than another layer and another. WIth each layer the lance went in deeper. Until it finally was able to push straight into the foul creature black heart. The scalpel part of it severed arteries and soft tissue separating the beating muscle from the rest of the body. Than the juken strike pumped it full of foreign chakra which caused it to blow up with in its cavity.

Hinata panted hard as she dispelled her lance as the cloak of foul chakra faded away. She smiled with predatory victory as the fox looked at her in shock. Than it exploded into a cloud of smoke. That wiped the smile straight from her face. No. What happened? Was that a clone? This entire time? Than where was…

Her unasked question was answered when an arm wrapped around her bare stomach. Clawed fingers grab her hip and pulled in close to a something sturdy behind her. Another hand cupped her chin and forced her head to turn. Hungry lips connected to hers. Not only had this monster taken her love, but now it stole her first kiss.

Its vile tongue tried to get past her lips but she clamped them closed. A claw pressed into her flesh causing her to gasp in pain which was all the opening the tongue needed to invade her mouth. As soon as it entered it started taking over. Exploring her mouth and making her own tongue dance with it. She tried to struggle but the grip on her was too strong. She could feel her defenses falling. Felt her body heat up as the beasts passion started to sweep over and through her. Was this really so bad? There was so much passion in this one kiss. So much dominance and desire. But it wasn't the passion of a lover. It was the passion of a beast claiming its prey. That is what she had to keep telling her self. she was just prey to it. A trophy to be claimed. And she refused to be such.

She mustered what chakra she could so she could perform a one blow body. However before she could, the kiss ended and she saw red. Swirling red all around her. The cloak from earlier was enveloping her. It hugged close to her body. Than it started to burn as it touched and entered her skin. It burned. Oh god did it burn. She gritted her teeth through the pain. Even more desperate to perform her attack.

However again she was interrupted as her head was pulled to one side and she felt lips on her neck. Than it was teeth. Teeth that bite down and pierced her flesh. She screamed as more chakra entered her very veins and burned her from the inside out. She felt something burn its way into her flesh when the teeth parted from her. However She didn't get to find out what as blessed and sweet darkness took over her world.

The last thing she was aware of before she became unconscious was a dark chuckle in her ear and that vile voice saying, "Now you are mine, my vixen. Sleep well Hinata."

* * *

><p>This was it. Everything that had be done. All the deaths and battles. All the plotting and treachery. All the tricks and deceptions. It all culminated into this one moment. The moment where victory was assured and the spoils were reaped.<p>

Kurama stood on the very roof of the Hokage's tower in Naruto's form. The very roof that the young boy had always wanted to stand upon as it was announced he was to be the new Hokage. The foolish child. Didn't even know the first thing about ruling or what it would take. Oh well, that no longer mattered.

As it gazed out towards the sea of faces that continued to gather before the tower. Many of those below would owe It favors. Some of them would become spoils themselves. The fox licked his lips and stroked a small scroll attached to its belt. Inside were just a few spoils. Jiraiya, Hinata and the body of Enma. They were fine spoils. The kind that would help Kurama amass more. But they weren't the only things it desired. However the demon would have to wait to collect them. Had a speech to make first.

It performed a simple jutsu to allow its voice to carry to all before it as the last of the crowd gathered. "Welcome brave ninja! The battle is over and the victors have been named. However those that stand before me, no matter what your path or village, you are survivors and that makes you the true winners of this fight." It started, causing many faces to look confused or annoyed, especially from the Konoha side. Though several faces also showed recognition and a few more showed fear. "I'm sure many of you are wondering who I am, and a few have recognized the face. Let me properly introduce myself."

Nine tails swayed behind its form as fox ears appeared on its head. Kurama was sure that most of the crowd would only be able to make out vague shapes and indications. However that was enough. "I am the kyuubi. The nine tailed fox. The mightiest of the tailed beasts. The right hand of Orochimaru as well as his killer as witness by Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. If you doubt what and who I am than my sibling Shukaku and its container Gaara can vouch for me."

A wicked smile spread upon Kurama's lips as many of the konoha citizens started to panic. It served them right. The vermin. However business before pleasure. "Ninja of Suna! I praise your efforts. You have done well to earn this victory. Collect your dead, return home, give your fallen a proper burial, and celebrate this victory. With Konoha so humbled and crippled your Daimyo will have no choice but to listen to you." With that many from Suna started to do just that. Breaking away from the crowd. Though a handful decided to stay and listen further. That was there choice.

"Those of Oto, you have also done well. You were essential in besting what was considered the strongest of the five villages. As Orochimaru's killer I wish to take over his bases and resources. Most of which I am already aware of. I want to take Oto and the land of rice as part of my territory. The place where I will reign and watch over all in it. You can either accept it and any protection and support I am willing to give. Or you can stand up to me now and die." At those words many of those from Oto looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. Of what to accept. Than in a blur of motion he was surround by the sound four. Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. They stared at him as if ready to strike him down at any moment. The air got even thick with tension. However the fox never once looked at them. It continued to stare out at the crowd, ignoring any possible danger it was in. The stand-off held like that for several minutes until, as one, the sound four knelt down in a silent sign of fealty. That was the lynchpin. In the crowd the ninja's that hailed from Oto knelt down as well. That left those from Konoha who, for the most part, were looking around in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Now Konoha. That leaves only you and what I plan to do with you." That sent a ripple of varying emotions through the crowd. Many grew frightened. But even then some stood tall and defiant. Were not willing to call it quits just yet. That was perfect. "But don't worry. I have already decided what to do. I want Konoha and the land of fire as my territory as well. I shall combine the two lands." It laughed at all the looks of confusion. "I'm a big fox. I need a lot of space. Now you have three choices. You can go along with this completely and make it an advantage. Or you can use what I am giving you to get stronger and try to take me out later. Or thirdly, you can rise up now and just be killed. What do you choose?"

There was stiff tension once again in the air. Then several individuals knelt down… only to stand back up with rocks in hand. Their throats were slit before they even pulled back their arms to throw. The tension thickened at that moment. After all it was discovered that he threat was serious. For several minutes no one moved. The remaining citizens of Konoha weren't about to swear fealty. Nor were they about to make threatening movements. But that was fine.

Kurama nodded to itself. "Very well. Ninja's of Oto, collect your dead we shall head home shortly. Citizens of Konoha, you best find a capable Hokage to replace the Third. Afterall I expect you to grow from this. Grow large and grow strong again. To do less would be a disappointment to all that have fallen today." With that Kurama turned and left the tower. The fox still had a bit of business before it left. A few more spoils of war to retrieve, and a meeting with the Hyuuga to do. That last one was important. t couldn't let its lavender haired vixen have any unfinished business here before she moved to her new home.


End file.
